my one
by simbaanaya
Summary: Simba struggles to tell his best friend and crush karlyana his feelings when a rough comes into the pride lands and kidnaps karlyana. Can simba save her in time?Or is it to late for both of them? Simba/oc


**Hi again!**

**This is a new simbax oc story!**

**I hope you all had a wonderful day!**

**I'm so sorry that i am posting so late!**

**Anyway i would like to thank everyone who is reading my stories!**

**Oh and by the way this is set in the mordern day world!**

**They arent's humans,they are still lions.**

**I just wanted to do something different.**

**Well i hope you all had a wonderful day!**

**You guys are awsome!**

**Please enjoy my new story!**

**Love you all!**

* * *

**Rain.**

**That was what started this extrodinary tail of two young cubs.**

**Rain.**

**It was a rainy day in the lush green kingdom that is called the pride lands.**

**It was mostly sunny and beautiflul,every animal in all of africa wanted to live there.**

**The pride lands was truely a wonderful place.**

**The king and queen of the pridelands where mufasa and sarabi.**

**They have an adorable son named simba,the prince of the pride lands.**

**He was their only child.**

**From very young age he was always mannerly,and concernd for everyone.**

**Simba was also very mischivous and curious about everything.**

**He was also very bouncy and happy everyday.**

**He was especially happy with his best friend kari.**

**Karlyana was a beautiful female cub that lived in the pride lands.**

**She and simba have been friends since they where born.**

**They where practiclly inseperable.**

**Simba used to hang out with another female cub named nala,she was currently the school bully.**

**Simba stopped hanging around her when she started bulling everyone including karlyana.**

**They where in the third grade when she started to become mean and cranky.**

**Then she just started talking back to her teachers,hitting other kids,starting food fights in the cafateria,she even stabbed another little girl named uzuri in the eye with a pencil.**

**Nobody knew exactly why she started acting this way.**

**That was when simba and kari became closer than ever.**

**But one day soon their whole relestionship would be put to the ultamite test.**

* * *

**And so class that is the break down on how the pride lands came to be,the fith grade teacher miss grande said.**

**Simba who was sitting in the third row in the middle of the class room was not paying attention to her.**

**Instead of listenig he was staring out the window thinking of karlyana.**

**He was thinking of her sparkaling golden eyes,her golden blonde fur,and her and her dark golden hair.**

**That day she had on a purple and pink one sleave top that had blue strips on it,she was also wearing ripped pink jeans with blue and green mixed into them,she also had on an orange hat with silver rinesones across the front.**

**She had straight bangs that where just above her eyes and long straight hair that went down to the middle of her back.**

**She also had on purple diamond stutted gloves on.**

**Simba got every detail.**

**''Simba!''miss grande called,''are you listening?''**

**Simba snapped out of his daze and turned towards the teacher.**

**''No!''simba shouted causing all of the other cubs to laugh.**

**Miss grande shook her head and went back to writing on the white board.**

**''Here is your homework class.''she said while writting one the board.**

**Simba turned his attention to his other friend chumvi who was asleep drooling on his desk.**

**''Chumvi!''simba wispeard loudly.**

**''Wake up!''**

**Chumvi's eyes snapped open and he jumped up from his desk and feel to the ground causing the teacher to shake her head.**

**''Where you sleeping again?''she asked tirdly.**

**''What would make you think that?''chumvi asked while wipping drool from his muzzle.**

**''What is the matter with this generation?''she asked rolling her eyes.**

**''I know what you mean,''nala said shaking her head,''kids these days,what can you do?''**

**''Oh shut up!''the whole class screamed.**

**''Just for that you are all getting hammerd tommorrow!''nala screamed angrily.**

**''See me after class nala,''miss grande said not even glancing at nala.**

**''I will stay if i want to.''nala said glaring at her.**

**''Excuse me?''she asked narrowing her eyes at nala.**

**''Did i stutter?''nala asked standing up from her chair and getting in the teachers face.**

**Just as the teacher opend her mouth the bell rang signaling that the school day was over.**

**Simba quickly got up from his seat and collected his books.**

**The rest of his friends encluding the rest of the class did the same.**

**Simba rushed out of the classroom with karlyana behind him.**

**''I have never been happiar to get out of school!''karlyana said smiling widly.**

**Simba nodded in agreement then countinued to walk faster down the halls.**

**Soon cubs started pouring out of all of the classrooms and the halls became very loud.**

**''See you guys outside.'' chumvi said departing from them along with malka.**

**''Bye!''simba called out.**

**Simba and karlyana walked a bit more then turned left and found their lockers.**

**The lockers where half lockers,they where red with built in locks.**

**Simba and karlyana walked over to their top lockers then plopped their book bags down and turned the locks.**

**''Are your parents going to be home this afternoon?''karlyana asked while putting her sience book into her light blue,black,and neon green book bag.**

**''No,''simba replied not so gently placing his geography into his black and green book bag,''they aren't going to be home untile nine o'clock tonight.''**

**''Should we study?''she asked.**

**A moment later they both burst out into laughter.**

**''That's a good one karlyana!''simba replied wipping the tears away from his eyes,''us studying!''**

**Simba closed his locker door and waited for kari to finish packing.**

**She finished not even minute later and they both somehow got through the comotion and stood outside waiting for their friends.**

**Chumvi came outside three minutes later and the three began to walk home together.**

**They talked and walked for five minutes before chumvi reached his nieaghbor hood and said goodbye.**

**''I heard their is a school dance for the fifth graders this weekend.''simba said causually,''are you going with anybody?''**

**''I'm not sure,''karlyana replied shrugging,''what about you?''**

**''I haven't asked anybody yet.''simba replied.**

**There was silence for a few minutes then simba decided to ask her to the dance.**

**''If i maybe asked you would you go with me?''simba asked hopefally.**

**''Well if you where asking then i would say no.''she replied smirking.**

**''What!''simba screamed looking as if he where near tears.**

**''I'm kidding!''karlyana said laughing,''i would say yes!''**

**''You are horrible!''simba exclaimed frowing playfuly.**

**''Thank you.''karlyana replied grinning happily.**

**''So will you go with me?''simba asked exitedly.**

**''If i say yes will you stop looking like your going to wet yourself?''she asked raising an eyebrow playfully.**

**''Yep,''simba replied grinning ear to ear.**

**''Then yes.''she replied smiling warmly at simba.**

**''Victory!''simba screamed jumping up and down.**

**''I am so happy!''**

**He picked her up and swung her around,he accidentaly dropped her on the hard side walk.**

**''Sorry.''simba said smiling sheepishly.**

* * *

**A few minutes later simba and karlyana reached simba's large mansion.**

**The gardens infront of the house had lush green grass and orange flowers.**

**Their was a grande White staircase leding to the double front doors.**

**Simba grabbed the key to the front door from his book bag then stuck it in the golden lock.**

**He opend the door then he and kari ploped their book bags down at the front doors.**

**Simba and karlyana went straight to the kitching.**

**They pushed open the door to the huge beautiful kitchen.**

**They both got soada from the large silver refrigduator.**

**''I can't believe miss jonson gave us locks of her hair to eat!''karlyana exclaimed.**

**''****Yeah she is pretty nuts.'' simba said nodding in aggrement.**

**''Didn't she escape from a mental hospital?'' karlyana asked raising an eyebrow.**

**Simba's eyes widend in shock.**

**''I think we should call the police.''**

* * *

**A/N:I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!Have a great night!sleep well!**


End file.
